Pain
by fishylishy
Summary: -TP, Oneshot/Songfic to "Pain" by Three Days Grace-Ilia was his duty, Midna was his pleasure. Law, soul, and heart are forks in the road of fate, but which is healthy, and which is right? LxI, LxM. T for slightly sexual theme.


**Pain by Three Days Grace—my new favorite band, considering Mom banned me from Evanescence…again. *Through barred teeth* **_**Greeeaaat. **_

**Anyway, here it is. It's TP, reflecting different scenes. Some LxI, mainly LxM, though. Enjoy!  
**

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

Death was something that scared him, even as a hero, he feared it. He, however, never showed it, and the sleepless nights on sticky, dewy grass staring up at the inky blue sky darted with spots of white light; he reflected upon the love in his life.

His relationship with Ilia was easy, tender, flesh deep, and…_empty._ It wasn't that he didn't love her, it was that he never felt anything with her. Any touch that they _had_ shared before this strange journey had changed their lives had felt boring. Lifeless.

And his relationship with _Midna._ That was something that was alive, like fire. It burned. He had felt so many swords hit his skin, so many emotional wounds, so much _agony_ since he had met her, but his relationship with her was an open flame. It burned but it warmed. He loved her impish grin, her blue skin, her orange hair, her tiny imp body, her sassy attitude, her high soprano, her background, just…_her._

He could tell that she, at first, had felt careful about their relationship. She had worn a mask of concrete, just to make sure she didn't attach herself to him in a personal sense. He had been the pawn on her board, and now he was the King. He smiled at the memories.

_You're __sick__ of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand.._

It had been fun to watch her start to trust me. He could tell that in the Forest Temple his cleverness and his strength had set her in shock. He could tell his bravery and skill in the curtains of Twilight—as a blue eyed, gray fur-ed beast—had impressed her.

So she trusted him.

And the fact that she could help him, and started _liking_ fighting with him made him trust her back. Their trust had started a sparking friendship, and that went into an open flame. It burned and it stung, but it warmed them from their anguish.

_Pain, without love,_

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

When he first encountered Ilia in his human form, he had forgotten their numb relationship. It was his _duty_ to escort her and Telma, because she wanted him to. It was his _pleasure_ to gather the Fused Shadows and Mirror Shards for Midna. It was his pleasure to defend her outside the Lakebed Temple from Zant. It was his duty to feel the burn of their flame and feel its warmth. It soft hands that caressed his cheeks as its body burned a whole in his heart.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand…_

Midna didn't understand the ways of fighting in the Light Realm. They were terrible, barbaric methods in her eyes. Why stab and fight—cause _all that anguish—_when your enemy could easily be put out of misery with a simple spell?

She didn't like the pain that went with their relationship, Link could tell. It was so _complicated_ and hard to deal with, but he wanted to teach her the ways of the Light Dwellers. How tough love was the _only_ true love.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain!_

It was the worst in the Desert, at the Mirror Chamber, when he saw her weep at the Mirror. It was his fault, it was her fault, it was their fault. The anguish was for both of them, the anger was for their minds to cling to, and the pain was for their soul.

Her determination, his determination. His stubbornness, her slyness. It wasn't in their hands, it was a chemical reaction. Nothing could stop it. They enjoyed it, but it wasn't in their hands. It was its own pilot.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later!_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

Their trust was sometimes shattered. When every twist and turn in the road jerked them from their finally comfortable seats and lurched them into the torture of misery, it was hard to tell who was your friend and who was your foe. By law, they were enemies. By soul, they were soul mates. By heart, they couldn't be together.

But they couldn't live _without_ eachother. And that was the whip that whipped them everyday, just so they could see each-other's eyes. His were a deep aqua, and her's were a light amber. Simple, but they were the Sun and Sol in their worlds.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!_

And so, their agony and anger were their love. It was _that_—their strange, alien relationship—that would make it soul deep. It would be a carving on their face, marking them forever, never letting each-other forget.

And in the end, when her agony tore them apart, it was another turn in the road. It was just another star of pain that would glow dimly in their ever bright galaxy. With those scars of pain came the bonds of love, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
